


I Heart You

by suboiari



Series: Cardverse! [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Fluff, M/M, happy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suboiari/pseuds/suboiari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen of Hearts loves his King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heart You

Kiku looked at Ludwig with some measure of amusement. He did love his Husband and dearly so, and the other was just so endearing. He watched the way the other gingerly placed a mat on the ground after hunting around for a good place -one where the soil was completely even- and then started to unpack.

 

He didn’t quite expect this to happen actually. He was just wondering what it would be like to have a picnic on the top of one of the hills of the Kingdom alone and unwatched by anybody but the both of them. He did not know that his one off mention in the morning would lead to Ludwig secretly making a picnic basket and then suddenly bringing him here. Especially not when it was two weeks since he had mentioned it.

 

The other seemed to have known were to go since he didn’t spend that much time searching for the perfect place, as if he had already scouted the area, and he was rather flattered at all the effort that the other had put in for his one silly mention. It was... sweet.

 

“Kiku, come and sit down” Ludwig said and Kiku just nodded and sat down gingerly on the mat that was laid down for him.

 

There was bread, potatoes, jam, some cheeses and fresh vegetables. Things that were light enough to eat and could stay out for some time without going bad. He looked up at the other who was staring hopefully at him and felt a smile blossom on his face.

 

“It's wonderful. Thank you” He was anticipating the tenderness of his voice though he was not surprised at it. He did love his husband after all. He looked around at the effort that was put in and put his hand on his mouth to hide his blush. He was extremely flattered. He was grateful for it as well. He looked at Ludwig, trying to form words to say to him.

 

Thank you for your effort. Thank you for listening to me. Thank you for trying to please me. Thank you for appreciating me enough to want to spend so much effort on me. Thank you for wanting to grant my wish. Thank you for thinking of me. Thank you for loving me.

 

He could feel his heart swell with warmth and adoration for the other. He smiled at him, brown eyes crinkling up with the warmth and serenity that he felt, looking at him in the eye trying to convey what his mouth refused to say. Hoping that the other would understand how much love he could feel from him and how loved and taken care of he felt with and from him.

 

Loved and taken care of...

 

He wasn’t used to it yet at all. “Thank you” he said his voice soft and rather shy, but strong in it's emotion.

 

When he saw the others blue eyes light up, he let himself think that his silent efforts were successful. But was it enough..? Did the other think that was ever enough? He knew for a fact that he was not the best lover in the world. That it was difficult for people to understand him and his emotions. For him to me misunderstood and his communications lost on the other party. He prayed that the other knew how much he appreciated his efforts and reciprocated his feelings.

 

He looked down at the food and let his heart swell with joy once more. He looked up and reached his hand to the other, cupping his cheek gently and carefully, stroking his face with his palm. “It's wonderful” he said sitting closer to him to just about lean on him when he tilted to the side. He closed his eyes and let Ludwig's warmth pass through him.

 

“I'm glad” came the reply, in a slightly guttural grunt that he knew was because of embarrassment. It was made more certain when he felt the other shift and clear his throat.

 

He looked up to see the blush on the others face and knew from his slight light-headiness that he was in the same situation. He watched as Ludwig scratched at his face nervously and unsure.  
  


“I um.. I'm glad you like it” he said.

 

Kiku just smiled a slight bit wider though he knew that others may not see it as being wide. He wondered if he could ever burst from this warm and fuzzy feeling that he got from his destined one. He wouldn’t have minded being lost forever if he was constantly in this feel, though he didn’t wish it. It would make his King sad.

 

They stayed like that for quite a while, just enjoying each others presence. After a while, they would slowly eat and make awkward small talk, but even then it would be perfect.

 

Kiku loved and was loved. And he was happy.

 


End file.
